Transmit and the receive beams of a free-space optical communication (FSOC) system need to be co-linear, often with very tight angular tolerance measured in micro-radians. Some systems also have a separate beacon/tracking beam which must also be aligned with the transmit beam and the receive beam. Misalignment can lead to errors, such as errors in reading bits of data received at the FSOC system from another device.